


Divine prompts

by ravenxclaw



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AUs, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Creepy, Dark, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Just some improbable situations really, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Really LOTS, Sex, THEATRE AUS, Touching, college aus, lots of AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenxclaw/pseuds/ravenxclaw
Summary: List of one shots inspired by tumblr prompts.No regrets.Ya know what I meanA trigger warning will be present at the beginning of the chapter in case of dark/angsty atmospheres and mature contents.





	Divine prompts

It wasn't over. It's never over, until you see blood -and there was blood indeed. The vermilion liquid on her palms was staring and winking at her like a malicious red eye, whispering the most persuasive words.

_You can't hide_.

-That's not true.

_You say that as what you did was wrong. You are winning. Let me crown you._

Piper couldn't distinguish whether the voice was real or pure, perverted imagination, but when she replied, she really wished her tone didn't shake so much.

-Murder is not a win.

In the darkness of whatever was surrounding her, the voice shut up. Still, she could feel it reflecting, scheming, analysing her thoughts.

_That's nonsense_, the girl told herself, _your thoughts belong to your head only_.

… But so do your worst horrors.

Her hands were still dirty, her feelings still shattered. Yet, she didn't speak.

_Why should a divine sprout commit such an act?_

She swallowed hardly. And, even though she tried to avoid it, a blush of shame reached her cheeks. Her eyes looked down at her boots, the only distinguishable thing in the middle of black confusion in which she was landed.

There was no up nor down, only darkness all the way round. She could've been standing upside down, for what she knew. Gravity didn't apply to places like this.

-I don't know.

_Tell me_.

-I just told you that I don't know.- she repeated firmly, voice as stiff as cold iron.

There was a pause.

Then, again:

_Tell me_.

Piper sighed, and that was the exact moment when her barriers broke down. Of course she knew. She wasn't a fool about her mother's field of knowledge. But admitting it would've make it feel real, as if spoken words could confirm reality, make illusions come true.

A bitter smile crossed her lips.

Wasn't that her power, after all?

_Demigod Piper McLean_.

She felt it coming.

_Why did you_

Now, it was happening now.

_kill_

That word. Yes, yes, they were closer to the final act, but that word felt like a pang in her heart nonetheless.

_demigod Annabeth Chase_?

Piper straightened her posture, determination regained, and glanced straight into the unknown.

-I didn't. I could never.

_Why?_

The answer was simple as that. She replied with that one word that even the gods fear, and that made her mother so powerful among them.

The unknown retreated.

Piper opened her eyes to the bedroom's penumbra and gasped in search of air, as if she had just emerged from an hour long apnea. Her eyes run to her fingers.

Clean.

As they had never been touched by crime before.

She frowned. The dream had left a dwelling feeling of completeness and realisation, but the fright of darkness and sense of complete vulnerability were still fresh.

Divine Aphrodite, Annabeth was dead.

In the nightmare, _Annabeth was dead!_, and she didn't even feel worried about it. She knew it couldn't be true, of course, and trusted her instinct, but nothing in her had moved when the voice had spoken those words. Not a single little stitch of despair.

It was just a dream, but demigods dream differently.

She tried to calm down the tremor that was making her hands shake, not even having realised to have moved until she found herself sitting and staring at the white wall in front of her. The consciousness of being sweaty came when the fresh air pricked her bare skin through the undershirt's thin fabric.

-Piper? Are you up?

Annabeth must have been woken by her sudden movements. The Cherokee girl bit her lips, looking down to the point where the blankets started tangling around her hips. When she turned to Annabeth, she found her as beautiful as ever, grey eyes glowing like lakes of hope under the silver moon.

Piper's face was as serious as death.

-I'd prefer to go through Tartarus alone than to hurt you.

Annabeth's traits softened up, releasing the tension that was wrapping all of them up since the last war. Now, she was smiling, and the smile was lying far deeper than on her lips.

Piper felt her girlfriend's hand gently stroking her shoulder, and covering it with her own was almost automatic.

-Same goes for me.

Finally, Piper met Annabeth's gaze, and then they were both smiling and then it felt like home and at the end the stars blessed with light their kissing mouths.

The monsters in their heads were far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Writober is here! (Please, start it with me, I feel lonely)  
First of all, I'm not a native Engkish speaker, so be soft with me (that doesn't mean I don't accept constructive criticism!).
> 
> Then, here's the list:
> 
> 1 - Nightmare  
2 - Cat  
3 - Awakening  
4 - Magic  
5 - Tea  
6 - Book  
7 - Cave  
8 - Ferocious  
9 - Cotton  
10 - Trophy  
11 - Wings  
12 - Spider  
13 - Sleepy  
14 - Clock  
15 - Jump  
16 - Pillow  
17 - lavender  
18 - Linx  
19 - Nineteen  
20 - Cake  
21 - Hammering  
22 - Stranger  
23 - Ink  
24 - Hair  
25 - Anxiety  
26 - Seed  
27 - Winner  
28 - Tie  
29 - Artificial  
30 - Variable  
31 - Glass
> 
> I'm going to write about other fanon/canon ships from Percy Jackson, so request some of your favourite couples, if you like!  
Bye, darlings


End file.
